


Never Far Away

by Aikyo10



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikyo10/pseuds/Aikyo10
Summary: Prompto wanted a nice date with Gladio and Noct - that was it - then they are attackedPrompto shields them with his magic but not before becoming injured.Ignis is worried about Noct's growing powers and the man in the shadowsAlternate Universe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was for http://kaciart.tumblr.com/ birthday!  
> And my first FF15 FanFic
> 
> I ride the Polyship and will sail it until it sinks with my body clinging to the rudder.

The weekend was upon him and Prompto had plans or more to the point, he had plans, but then two out of his three boyfriends talked him into going to a movie. Ignis said the movie they were heading out to see was misogynistic art filled with explosions. Gladiolus had rolled his eyes and offered to buy everyone dinner after along with popcorn. 

 

Truth be told, the film wasn’t much to Prompto’s taste of films either, but it had been weeks since Gladio’s schedule and his own had synced into a day off. Out the door - were his plans for dragging Noctis downtown to the food festival with Ignis - in was buttery popcorn on his lap with Gladio on one side and Noct on the other. 

 

The night should have gone perfect. Gladio wrapped an arm around him and Noct held his hand through the previews. There was the large bear paw of a hand rubbing his shoulder and agile fingers brushing over the back of his hand. After the movie, Gladio walked them to the late night food markets. The entire date was ridiculous and amazing. Gladio’s hands were in constant contact with some part of Prompto. His heart felt full knowing Gladio had missed him as much as Prompto had missed Gladio.

 

Then he saw the flash of purple in Noct’s eyes. Gladio missed the cringe of pain on Noct’s face since his focus was on ordering his food. Prompto’s dark haired love was good at hiding pain. They all knew the signs when Noct was having an episode and they also knew the triggers. There were no triggers around and Noct had not shown any loss of control for weeks. His best friend and first love had no reason to be having an episode and yet, standing next to Gladio outside the ramen stand, Prompto saw the change in Noct’s eyes and the tightness his jaw. 

 

“Hey, maybe we should head back.” Prompto raised his voice above the crowd. “I want to spend some time at home.”

 

“What?” Gladio looked over his shoulder. “I’m just ordering my food.”

 

“Yeah, but it might be a bad time.” He put emphasis on the last two words. 

 

Gladio’s lips twisted into a frown then realization sparked in the amber eyes. The large man put a hand on Noctis’ chin and pulled him close. “Shit.”

 

“I’m fine.” Noct hissed. “Don’t make a scene.”

 

Gladiolus opened his hand and Noctis turned his chin away. The kebab Noctis had been eating slipped from his hand onto the ground. Gladio tossed the car keys at Noctis who caught them with a viper quick snap of his hand.

 

“I’ll get this to go. Get him to the car.” Gladio nudged his chin in the direction where they parked.

 

“Got it.” Prompto his arm around Noctis. “Hey, buddy. It’s fine. We’ll get you home and have Ignis make us sundaes.” 

 

“Prompto.” Noctis tugged away from the embrace.

 

He tried not to let it sting. He knew Noctis hated when he lost control of his power. He knew Noctis did not want to have rely on anyone. Prompto knew how much his boyfriend loathed that they had to watch him or risk him losing control. Ignis was Noctis’ official handler since his birth.

 

Ever had a demon slayer for a boyfriend? Well, two demon slayer boyfriends, since Gladio was also from another family line of hunters. Noct was special. He was the boyfriend who was a descendant from one of the biggest demon slayer families in the world. Noct had the ability to track down demons from a mile away and the closer he was to demons the more his eyes glowed. The city was bright with street lights which kept the demon problems away.

 

They were a few feet from the car when Prompto saw the shadows begin to move. He tried to not panic. 

 

“Uh, Noct.” He moved his feet faster. “I think I see the problem.”

 

“What?” Noctis stopped walking and turned his body to face Prompto. His eyes searching, his body tensed and got ready for an attack at any moment. The streets were not crowded during a weekday at this time at night. A good thing because Noct would have been drawing attention.

 

“Don’t stop!” Prompto jogged forward. “In the car before they come out!”

 

“I hate this!” Noctis’ eyes flashed purple again as he turned in a circle. 

 

Prompto saw how Noctis’ shoulders raised and knew when his boyfriend was about to go into his hunting mode.  “No, no, no.”

  
He pushed Noct forward and received a spat of displeasure for his trouble. “We can’t hunt in the city! You know what will happen if the Glaives catch us hunting in the city again. This is their turf not ours.”

 

“Fuck the rules. I can feel them, Prom.” Noctis marched forward regardless of his anger. 

 

“Why the fuck are you two still outside?!” Gladio roared as he raced towards them with his hand holding a plastic bag. 

 

“What are they doing here?” Noctis opened the car door with a hard jerk of his hand. “We should be hunting them down before they hurt anyone.”

 

He saw it before Gladio. The sudden convergence of shadows. The liquid darkness momentarily made whole. He reacted on instinct. Prompto put his hands together and shouted out to Gladio a moment before the strike. The bubble of light illuminating from his hands outward to shield both Gladiolus and Noctis. The light served its purpose. Gladio got into the car after pushing Noct into the passenger seat and the shadows broke against the reflect barrier.

 

“Get your ass in the car!” Gladio hollered he started the engine. “Prom!”

 

He staggered backward. He opened the door to the back seat and fell inside before pulling the door shut behind him. Gladiolus and Noctis’ fighting became white noise.

 

The shadows had formed a man. In the flash of light, Prompto saw a man! Demons were not men. A demon could not smile like a man or have a body of a man. And yet, that demon man had existed and Prompto knew it to be true.

 

He looked down at his stomach and saw blood slipping through his fingers. His eyes had to be playing tricks on him. He swore he saw an oil black lines in his blood as the warm red liquid soaked into his lap. 

 

“Iggy’s going to be so mad.” Prompto hiccuped as the shock wore off. The bickering continued and Prompto closed his eyes. Pain began to register as Gladio took a curb to quick and bounced them around. “Guys. Hey, Guys. Guys!”

 

“What, Prompto?” Noctis’ head whipped around. His eyes were still purple and lips pulled back in a snarl.

 

“Sorry, I.” Prompto’s eyes began to flood with tears. He laid down on his back. He felt too weak to sit up. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Oh God. No.” Noctis crawled into the back seat. “No, no.”

 

Noctis’s hands pried his away from his wound, which was a bad idea as the blood fell faster out of his abdomen, and turned Noctis’ hands bloody. 

 

“Prompto. How? No.” Noctis’ voice was shaking. “Gladio, we need to get to a hospital!”

 

“What? What the hell is going on back there!” Gladio’s voice boomed against the windows. 

 

Prompto raised his head and saw the blur of street lights. Insomnia was a great city. He loved the tall buildings and the fact the three most important people in his life grown up here. 

 

“Prompto’s hurt bad! He’s bleeding!” Noctis snapped. “Looks like a stab wound of some kind.”

 

“Stab from what?” Gladio followed his question with a line of curses.

 

“I’m sorry.” Prompto could not stop his tears from falling. The pain would ebb away for a few seconds then the pressure from Noctis’ hand would register.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry about. Just keep quiet and we’ll get you help.” Noctis’ head began to nod as if it wasn’t connected to his neck.

 

“You’re lying. You’re always lying when you do the bobblehead.” Prompto hiccuped through his tears. “You’re blurry.”

 

“Prompto. Prom! No!” Noctis’ feral screams should have sounded louder. 

  
“Prompto, don’t even think about it!” Gladio bellowed from the front seat. 

 

His boyfriend’s face was swallowed up by the darkness and then both of their voices stolen by the crashing waves in his ears. He was making the car a mess. He had ruined their date. Who was that man formed in the shadows holding the dagger? Had he said something before he pierced the reflect bubble?

 

As darkness took him, Prompto was grateful the pain disappeared with his worries.

 

-*-*-*-

 

He was going to wake up with a headache, that was his first thought. The second thought was his nose itched. Prompto reached up to rub his nose. His hand found soft plastic inhibiting his ability to rub his nose. Prompto pondered why his entire body felt heavy. 

 

His clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He needed to brush his teeth. The room was dim, but he didn’t recognize the ceiling above him. A swirl of memories danced in his head.

 

“Oh right.” Prompto moaned as he turned his head to the side. 

 

Noctis was curled up in a chair next to his bed. Prompto noticed the large blue shirt because Noct rarely wore anything that baggy unless they were at home. He wasn’t home. They were not home. They were in a hospital. He had been stabbed, but Noct looked unharmed in the chair. The shirt must have come from Gladio’s closet. The pain in his head increased the longer he kept his eyes open. 

 

“You’re awake.” Ignis’ voice was a warm rumble.

 

“Iggy.” He smiled. 

 

Prompto pressed his cheek into the hand cupping his face. Ignis smelled like spiced vanilla. The pressure in his head did not subside, but he was happy he was not dead and Ignis was now here. Ignis always fixed them. 

 

“Noct?” Prompto glanced back at the sleeping man.

 

“He’s fine, as is Gladio. Whatever attacked you did not harm them.” Ignis sighed as his thumb caressed Prompto’s cheek. “You scared them. You scared us.”

 

“Sorry. I don’t know what he was.” He squeezed his eyes shut as he spoke.   
  
“He? What’s wrong, Prompto? Are you in pain?” Ignis’ warm hand left his cheek. “Did your wound reopen?”

 

Ignis pulled down the sheets and exposing most of his body to the cold room. He would have been embarrassed if the pain was relatable to a Catoblepas was standing on his skull effectively distracting him his state of nudity. 

 

“Just a bad headache.” He whined.

 

He pressed a palm into his eye. There was a wave of nausea followed by a disorientating spin of vertigo. He could hear Ignis’ and Noct’s voices, but not a single word they said as darkness swamped him under. The demon man had said something and the words were scratching their way out of his mind. 

 

“Found you.”  The demon man’s words were thick, warm, sliding off his tongue and into Prompto’s ears.

 

The inky shadows clawed down the man’s arm to his hand. They slithered from hand to blade and into Prompto’s belly. The dagger and the man holding it vanished, but the inky tendrils remained coiled around his center. 

 

“Get off! Get off!” He screamed. “Noct! Help me, Please!”

 

He pulled and scratched at the squirming darkness trying to burrow its way inside him. He fell to his knees trying to dig the demons out of him. Demons. Fear prickled over his skin as he realized what the darkness entering his body held. He wasn’t strong enough to pull it out of him. 

 

“No!” He screamed louder. He clawed past skin and muscle ignoring the pain and the blood. He had to get it out of his body. “Ignis! Gladio! Help me.”

 

“Prompto!” Gladiolus’ voice echoed. 

 

He opened his eyes, feeling disoriented. The world was tipped on its side and the only way Prompto was not falling off the edge was Gladio’s arms wrapped around him. Prompto felt a sting in his upper leg. Had it been a nightmare? Was he still in the hospital?

 

His body hurt. He realized his arms and legs muscles were cramping up all at the same time. He could not catch his breath. Gladio would keep him safe. Where had Ignis gone? Noctis?

 

“What’s happening to me?” He cried. 

 

“It will pass. Try and stay awake.” Gladio’s calloused fingers wiped away the tears falling from Prompto’s eyes. “Come back to us, Prompto.”

 

“Back?” He was confused. Had he gone somewhere?

 

“He’s awake!” Noctis ran into the room. “Prompto. You’re finally awake.”

 

“I think I am.” Prompto moaned. He leaned into Gladio’s chest centering himself with the solid sound of Gladio’s heartbeat. “Everything hurts.”

 

Gladiolus’ hand brushed over Prompto’s face and down his neck. “Just stay awake. You’ve been out of it for two weeks.”

 

“Two weeks?” He had no idea what was going on - to be fair - being lost and unsure of what was going on summed up his life.

 

“Yeah. You had us worried.” Noctis said. He sat down on the other side of the bed. 

 

“Go get Iggy. Tell him I gave Prompto the last shot and he’s finally woken up.” Gladio nudged his chin toward the door.

 

“Why me?” Noct hissed. “I want to stay here.”

 

“Noct, just go already?” Gladio growled.

 

Prompto wanted everyone to stay since he was clueless. He also wanted to see Ignis. He remained quiet because he was still feeling out of it and being able to hear Gladiolus and Noctis’ voices was better than the empty dark silence. It must have all been a bad dream. He reached down to scratch at his stomach. 

 

“Wait.” He said looked down at his body. “Why am I naked?”

 

There was a pause from the arguing men before Noctis stood up from the bed. 

 

“I’ll be right back with Ignis. Don’t let him fall asleep!” Noct ran from the room.

 

“Uh.” Prompto licked his lips. “Hey there, big guy. What’s up?”

 

Gladio was warm, making him realize how cold he felt. The pain was going away and his muscles were no longer tensed. He had a ton of questions. He still felt questions from his nightmare tickling the back of his brain. 

 

Gladiolus narrowed his whiskey colored eyes. “Prompto.”

 

“Yeah?” He stuttered, feeling unsure. 

 

Gladio grunted and pressed their foreheads together. Prompto touched his overprotective boyfriend’s face. They closed their eyes as they shared their breath. He could feel the muscles in Gladio’s jaw clench and unclench. His big guy wasn’t one to share a platitude of words.

 

“God damn it.” Gladio whispered. 

 

“It’s ok, big guy. No worries.” Prompto opened his eyes. He glanced around the room and noticed they weren’t home. “But, like, seriously, why am I naked? And where the hell am I?”

 

“The private medical wing for the Lucis family,” Gladio smirked. 

 

“Oh. Wait what?” Prompto squeaked and cleared his throat. “Why?”

 

“Because after you were stabbed you went into some kind of coma. Scared the shit out of all of us. Doctors couldn’t figure it out and we couldn’t take you home. You know Iggy.” Gladio placed a kiss on Prompto’s forehead. 

 

“Yeah. Leave it to Specs to make sure everything's in order.” Prompto smiled. The feeling of Gladio’s beard scratching against his skin grounding. “Still naked here. Can I get some clothes?”

 

“Sure.” Gladio said before he ruffled his hair after placing one more kiss against his temple. 

 

The door to the room opened with a crash. Noctis and Ignis walked into the room. Prompto pulled the sheet across his lap now that Gladiolus’ large arms were no longer sheltering him. 

 

“Hey there.” Prompto waved a hand. 

 

“Good to see you awake.” Ignis smiled. “How do you feel?”

 

“Hungry, cold, could use a bath.” He chuckled, scratching under his neck. 

 

The bed dipped as Noct sat down next to him. Prompto’s hand found Noct’s hand and they squeezed at the same time. Ignis slipped his hands into his pockets as he stood in front of Prompto, looking him over. Prompto touched his stomach and was amazed there was only a thin red line where he had been injured. 

 

“Huh. Look at that.” He poked at the faint scar. 

 

“You healed remarkably fast from the wound. It was your reaction afterwards which truly shocked us.” Ignis took the robe from Gladio. Prompto saw Ignis put his camera inside the pocket of the robe and then handed it over to him. “Before we get on with the questions, I believe a warm bath and some food are in order.”

  
“Thanks Iggy.” Prompto felt normal for a moment. He slipped his arms through the robe and tied it in front. His hand was captured by Noctis the moment he was finished. 

 

“Glad to have you back.” Ignis’ smile wasn’t large, but it held warmth. “I’ll go arrange the food and call the doctor. Gladio, why don’t you help Prompto to the bath.”

 

“I’m staying here.” Noctis moved his eyes to Ignis and then Gladio.

 

“Of course. I had figured as such.” Ignis smiled at them. His emerald gaze resting on Prompto. “If we can make sure you won’t have another episode and the doctor clears you, then we will try to go home.”

 

“We? You’ve all been here this entire time?” He felt the burn of tears threatening to fall. 

 

Ignis’ brow arched. “Of course.”

 

“Well yeah.” Noctis snorted.

 

“Where else would we go?” Gladio asked. 

 

“Oh, uh. I don’t know.” Prompto rubbed his eyes forcing the tears away. “Anyway, bath sounds good. Food too.”

 

“Alright then.” Noctis stood up. “Up you go.”

 

Gladio moved to his other side and Prompto wanted to tell his men he was fine and did not need the help. But then, he tried to stand, his knees buckled and the room spun, so he needed their help. Gladio sat him down on the edge of the bath. He wasn’t expecting anyone to come into the bath with him. Gladio turned on the water and Noctis was stripping out of his clothes.

 

“I’ll go fetch more towels. You got him?” Gladio clasped a hand over Noctis’ shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, we’re good.” Noctis nodded. 

 

Prompto felt his face flushed with heat as Noctis stepped into the shower then offered him a hand. If he hadn’t almost ate tile floor in the other room, he would have protested. He slipped off the robe and tossed it over the sink. He took Noctis’ hand and climbed into the shower. 

 

“You better watch out. I have a really jealous boyfriend.” Prompto winked at Noctis before sinking into the water.

 

“Oh? Which one is the jealous one?” Noctis laughed as he wrapped his arms around Prompto.

 

“Hm.” Prompto thought about Noctis’ parried question. 

 

The most obvious answer would have been Gladio, but somehow, out of all the words he knew, he would not call Gladio jealous. Possessive, grouchy, loving to read, hard ass, big tender marshmallow center, but Gladio was too secure to be jealous. Noctis was too admittedly oblivious most times to recognize when to be jealous and as for him, well, Prompto was the opposite of Gladio. He was too insecure to be jealous and figured anyone would be better than him.

 

“Ignis.” They said at the same time.

 

They laughed. Prompto had just woken up from a coma and so this was ridiculous. Noctis’ face pressed into the back of his shoulder laughing about Ignis’ cold bristling stare whenever the bespeckled man was upset. Prompto needed that right now, something ridiculous, to remind him he wasn’t trapped in his bad dream or to think about what could have happened to him or the why.

 

Gladio came back into the bath with towels. “You guys done yet?”

 

“Some of us like to soak for a bit, big guy. No rushing.” Prompto grabbed the washcloth draped over the edge of the bath.

 

“I’ll come back in a few minutes while you finish up. Going to make a call.” Gladio rubbed the back of his neck and exited the bathroom.

 

“Eh?” He looked over his shoulder at Noct.

 

Noctis shrugged. “No clue. You know how he gets.”

 

“Yeah.” Prompto sighed.

  
He ran out of energy halfway through washing his hair. Noct finished lathering and rinsing it out for him. Noctis ran the washcloth over his back next and then helped him stand up so the shower could rinse him off properly. He braced himself against the tiles and his arms began to shake. 

 

“Gladio!” Noct called out as he turned off the water. 

 

Gladio strode into the bathroom. He took one look at him and shook his head. “Wondered how long it’d be.”

 

He handed the towels to Noctis who helped wrap one around his waist and the other over his shoulders. Gladio helped him into the robe after drying him off. Prompto held onto the sink when there wasn’t a hand to hold him up. He refused to collapse in front of them. Gladio walked with him back to the bed where he laid down. 

 

“Hey, no going to sleep until the doctor has a look at you.” Gladio pulled him up into a sitting position.

 

“Not sleepy, big guy. Just feeling wiped out.” He tried to explain. “And I need to sleep at some point.”

 

“Uh huh. You’ve been sleeping for weeks. Keep focused until you get some food in you. Deal?” Gladio rubbed a hand over his back then gave his shoulder a big slap.

 

“Oaf! Alright. Deal.” Prompto found the energy to smile.

 

He fished out his camera from his pocket and scrolled through the latest images. No one had used it since he had been in his weird post stabbing coma. Noctis sat next to him after his best friend had dried and dressed. Ignis walked into the room with a cart of covered plates.

 

“Smells great.” His stomach growled loud enough for everyone to hear.

 

“Good to hear you have an appetite.” Ignis rolled the cart to the table near the window. “Gladio, if you’d assist him to the table please.”

 

“Sure.” Gladio slapped his legs and stood up. “Let’s go, sleeping beauty.”

 

“Ha.” Prompto snorted at the princess reference. He stood with Gladio’s help and made it to the table without his legs giving out. “Lookie there. Walked a whole five feet and didn’t fall.”

 

“Congratulations.” Ignis uncovered the first plate of food and slipped it in front of him. “I hope you enjoy.”

 

“Dang! This looks and smells great!” Prompto wasn’t sure what it was but he knew chicken when he saw it and rice whatever was mixed in would be delicious.

 

“You have the no vegetable plate under one of these?” Noctis was lifting up each lid.

 

“Would you sit down?” Ignis put his hands on his hips.

 

“Yeesh.” Noct crossed his arms over his chest. “Wasn’t that hungry anyway.”

 

“I have a plate made up for you. Now, if you’d sit, I could give it to you.” Ignis pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Gladio, set out the drinks please.”

 

Prompto knew Noct would cave and sit because that was how it worked. Noct complained then Ignis put his foot down and Noctis obeyed out of sheer inability to snub Ignis’ cooking efforts. Gladio and he were happy with the food and the effort Ignis put in for them. 

 

He was through his plate and emptied his water glass when Ignis dropped the well-timed question.

 

“Can you tell us what happened?” His fingers folded on top of the table and his attention was focused on Prompto. “If you can recall anything.”

 

“I, yeah. It doesn’t make much sense.” Prompto slouched in his chair and fiddled with the camera.

 

He didn’t lie, but he couldn’t recall every nightmare or hallucination or whatever was running around in his mind. He couldn’t tell them what the demon man looked like because he could only remember the smile and the words. The entire episode was days ago and it felt like fiction. All that ended up happening was him getting hurt and causing everyone a whole bunch of headaches.

 

“You’re not a bother,” Noctis grumbled. “And nothing was your fault. I should have paid more attention.”   
  
“I should have gotten you both home safely.” Gladio had his arms crossed over his chest with his eyes focused at the top of the table. “I’ve never heard of demons being able to do that.”

 

“We need to be careful. If there is someone, or something, out there able to form a man like form out of shadow or demons, it could prove more than just dangerous to us. Attacks from demons in the city are unheard of unless you work for the Glaives.” Ignis rested his chin on top of his closed fist. “This is worthy of some research at the very least.”

 

“Guys. I could have, you know, made the whole thing up. It’s not like I have proof.” He shrugged and rubbed his thumb over the back of the camera. “I really want to go home.”

 

“You may have some crazy ideas, but you’re not one to lie to us, Prompto. If you said it happened, we believe you.” Gladio raised his eyes from the table. “Always.”

 

“Right. We’ll figure out what that thing was and hunt it down and kill it before it can hurt anyone else.” Noctis flashed a confident smile. 

 

“I’ll go see what’s holding up the doctor.” Ignis rose from the table in his normal grace. He paused his walk when he was at Prompto’s shoulder. “Prompto.”

 

“Yeah?” He glanced up.

 

Ignis cupped the underside of his jaw. “We’re never far away if you need us. Remember that.”

 

He felt his heart twist in his chest and a blush of heat on his face. “Yeah, got it.”

 

“Promise?” The infamous brow arch followed the question.

 

“Promise.” He stole a kiss to the inside of Ignis’ wrist. He wasn’t alone anymore and he did not want to be alone ever again.

 

-*-*-*-*-*-

 

Gladio walked into the room not surprised to see Ignis’ face stuck in a book. The man was unstoppable when he was on a mission. It had been near two months since Prompto had been injured and life for them had fallen into normalcy.

 

As normal as they were used too which was good enough for him. Ignis had been quiet with his research on finding out more about Prompto’s demon man. He saw the numerous books scattered on top of the table and Ignis’ eyes still focused on the book held.

 

“Does a city need a library this big?” He pulled out a chair, turned it, and sat down. 

 

“I thought you and Noct had a contract on a hunt to finish tonight.” Ignis glanced up from the book.

 

“Benefit to Noct’s ability to sniff out demons is finding what we’re looking for way faster,” Gladio smirked as he pulled one of the open books towards him. “Not to mention tonight I saw him take down a pack of them with two hits.” 

 

“Hn.” Ignis closed the book and closed the distance between them. “He’s getting more powerful.”

 

“Yeah.” Gladio knew Noctis’ increasing power was an issue for another day. “What you up to?”

 

“What do you mean?” Ignis began to close and stack the books on the long rectangle table.  

 

“That might work with our other boys, Iggy, but I know you better and for longer.” Gladio closed the book and read the title on the front. “‘Expanded lore of Demon Etiology’.  You’ve been coming to the archives here in the library ever since we went home from the hospital with Prompto.”

 

“And is there a problem with that?” Ignis made a grab for the book in Gladio’s hand.

 

He captured Ignis’ wrist and pulled the man closer. “No. Not until I noticed your bad mood lately.”

 

“I do not have a bad mood.” Ignis attempted to pull his arm away. “If you mind.”

 

“Hell yes I mind because you have been in a bad mood and that means you must have found something which put you in a bad mood.” He squeezed Ignis’ wrist. “You don’t have to do this all on your own.”

 

“I’m not trying to do anything on my own other than make heads or tails out of what I’ve read.” Ignis’ lips press into a tight front line and his eyes narrow. “Now, unhand me.”

 

Gladio released his hold and crosses his arms over the top of the chair. “So, spill it out then.”

 

“Spill what out?” Ignis turned and put the books in his hands on a cart nearby. 

 

“Oh for fucks sake, Iggy.” Gladio rolled his eyes because this man was far more infuriating than Noctis in these moments. “Spit it out.”

 

“Language. I believe you three were all raised by the same vulgar wolves.” Ignis tossed a glare over his shoulder.

 

“Uh huh. It’s your job to keep us in line so who’s to blame?” He knew he shouldn't ruffle feathers when he was trying to coerce Ignis into talking but the man made it too easy. 

 

“I swear.” Ignis shook his head. He shortened the distance between them by a few strides. 

 

“Nope, you can’t if I can’t.” He laughed.

 

“Oh shut up,” Ignis held out a book. “Here.”

  
Gladio took the opened book and set in front of him, and before Ignis could walk away and try to distance himself, he put an arm around Ignis’ waist and held onto him tight.

 

“One moment. What am I looking at here?” He skimmed over the few paragraphs before looking at the image drawn on the page.

 

“You’re looking at a book. Considering you’re a bibliophile worse than me, I had figured you would have ascertained that for yourself.” Ignis put a hand on the table. 

 

“I got that part. The point I was making was I don’t generally read books about demons so break it down for me.” Gladio met Ignis’ impatient gaze with a version of his own.

 

“Fine.” Ignis sighed and his shoulders slumped forward. He put a finger under one of the lines of text. “Start there and read until you get to the end of the paragraph.”

 

“Alright.” Gladio cleared his throat and kept a firm hold on Ignis’ hip. “It says ‘The man, who was demon, who once was man, was pushed back and cut down by the hands of the the royal line. No body was brought back as the blades of the royal arm said the man melted into the shadows of the earth, leaving but the rags he was wearing.’ Okay, and what does that mean to us?”

 

“I believe whoever this man was, he’s the person Prompto saw that night.” Ignis took his glasses off, looking far more tired than he had when he left the house this morning.

 

“Iggy.” Gladio looked down at the book. He closed it and opened the first few pages to verify his suspicions. “This thing was written a few hundred years ago. Well, the original was as this is the second edition and it's about a hundred years old.”

 

“That is correct.” He put his glasses back on with a frown on his face.

 

“You’re saying some guy of hundreds of years old came out of nowhere and attacked our Prompto. Why?” Gladio scoffed. “How? No offense, but that doesn’t make sense.”

 

“From what I can gather, this man or whatever he turned into was only reported to be defeated. I believe they were able to weaken him, but not kill him. As for the entirety of how or the why, well, that is why I’ve been down here.” Ignis turned and leaned against the table with arms crossing over his chest.

 

Gladio stayed quiet as he processed the information and the hypothesis laid in front of him. He opened the book to the page Ignis had him read. He looked at the drawing of a shadowy figure with a silhouette of a man inside it.  

 

What sort of unholy shit had they gotten themselves into this time?


	2. Nothing going Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now almost a month after Prompto's attack Nyx comes to leave a warning for the men. Ignis and Gladio begin to accept Noct's condition and Prompto's attack are perhaps more linked than they would like to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where more shit goes wrong, Gladdy kisses Ignis, Nyx shows up, Prompto has another nightmare, and Noct's condition is explored a bit further.

Gladio walked down the hallway to the west facing the bedroom. He listened for any noise and when he found silence, he opened the door enough for him to peek his head inside. The soft snore from the pile of covers was endearing. He could barely make out the spiky black hair from Noctis’ head, but Prompto’s shock of blond even in the dark could be seen. Prompto did make a perfect little spoon in Gladio’s opinion due to the simple fact compared to Noctis, there was no fear of being drooled on.

 

He closed the door with a light click and a satisfied smile. The hunt last night turned tits up when the mark they had targeted was surrounded by a pack of lesser demons. He jogged down the stairs into the kitchen. Ignis was not a man to make an orchestra of noise when he was walking around the house, but there was a certain melody of Ignis’ presence. The man did most of the leg work in the early hours of the morning to avoid distractions. There would be the smell of fresh pressed coffee, the buzz of the news station on the tv, and the small song of the ever present squeaky chair. 

 

He had applied as much grease to the bearings of the chair as he could to fix the problem for Ignis. He had even offered to buy Ignis a new chair, but the man refused. The spectacled man insisted his leather chair was the only one which supported comfort and correct posture. Gladio would have called Ignis out on his bullshit, but the fact the chair had been a gift kept his tongue checked.

 

He headed to Ignis’ hiding place when the low murmur of a voice not belonging to Ignis peaked his curiosity. Gladio hadn’t heard the doorbell or anyone knocked. 

 

He turned the handle finding it unlocked. He walked into the room realizing in an instant the heavy atmosphere. Ignis stood from behind the large wooden desk with arms crossed and lips pressed into a thin line. Gladio knew the look in those sharp green eyes when they shifted towards him.

 

Gladio tipped his head towards their visitor. “Ulric.”

 

“Amicitia.” Nyx had the courtesy to nod in response.

 

He turned to exit the room knowing when Ignis was about to verbally obliterate someone. Gladio did not mind Nyx and yet had no desire to step into the middle of any political discourse.  

 

“The Order cannot expect him to be the cause in the increase of demon activity.” Ignis’ chilly words halted Gladio’s exit.

 

He closed the door and locked it, not wanting one of his other men to walk in on this conversation. Gladio tucked his hands into his pockets and leaned against the wall. 

 

“We know you’re attached to him.” Nyx crossed his leathered covered arms. The coat he wore was worn from years of use. “I’m giving you a warning. A heads up before someone with far more power than me starts kicking in your door.”

 

“I would not advise anyone to kick in my door.” Ignis’ teeth cut into the last few words of his sentence. “The Glaive jurisdiction ends at the city limits.”

 

“You four live in those city limits and no matter how much he’s hidden, everyone knows about him. The incident a few months back was brushed aside, but I know what I heard.” Nyx’s foot pivoted to the right. He glanced at Gladio then back at Ignis. “Keep your heads down until the rumors fade.”

 

“On orders from the Lady herself, I presume?” Ignis followed Nyx’s movement through the room.

 

“You would hear from her before me.” Nyx’s heavy boots halted at the door. “And I believe we both know what will happen if we both hear from her at the same time.”

 

Nyx unlocked the door and opened it with a hard jerk. His focus straightforward, but he whispered words meant for Gladio. “Stay out of the city.”

 

He stayed against the wall until he heard Nyx’s footsteps exit their front door. Gladio closed the office door after the slam of the front door. He turned the lock.

 

“Noctis?” Gladio doesn't have to ask.

 

“They’re looking for a reason for the increase in activity inside the city walls. He is a convenient scapegoat.” Ignis’ arms were still crossed tight against his chest.

 

“You mean, the increase activity since Prompto was hurt?” Gladio crossed the room to the desk. He knew Ignis was skating around what they had been thinking. There was a link between Prompto and Noctis. He and Ignis had been working on finding out the how and why, but they were not getting far. “Nyx wouldn’t be making a house call at crack ass dawn without cause. Do they know about him?”

 

“They have no idea about Prompto’s incident aside from what we reported. A normal, if not rare, demon attack inside the city.” Ignis’ tone still sharp enough to cut stone.

 

“Iggy.” Gladiolus lowered his tone. He looked down at the top of the desk seeing Ignis’ laptop half closed. “What’s that?”

 

Ignis’ shoulders rolled back. “The results of Noctis’ last tests.”

 

He was never sure how he could growl and sigh at the same time, but it was a thing he did, and he owned it. “I thought we covered this shouldering everything yourself bullshit?”

 

“I hadn’t the time to inform you or them before Nyx appeared.” Ignis’ voice raised in heat, but not volume. “You cannot hold me accountable for withholding when the opportunity to divulge was not available.”

 

“Well, what did the tests say?” Gladio tossed his hand out. He wasn’t going to drop the Glaive issue, but he was as worried about Noctis.

 

“He’s in fine health.” Ignis’ hands rested on his hips. He swayed on his heels for a second before opening the laptop. “Aside from the fact his red blood cell count has decreased another three percent.”

 

“That’s not bad. Right?” Gladio rested his hands on top of the desk.

 

“Oh yes, losing vital life sustaining cell count numbers is very normal.” Ignis looked at Gladio with an arched eyebrow.   
  
“You want to pick a fight? Right now?” Gladio asked. His boyfriend chose the worst times to skate between a sexy intelligent man dressed in a pin striped shirt and annoying smart ass. 

 

Ignis typed a few keys. “No. Apologies.”

 

“Uh huh.” Gladio kept his eyes fixed on him. 

 

“Noctis’ body is changing. Slowly, but the change is occurring.” Ignis pressed the laptop closed. “But the tests don’t give us the answer as to what he could be changing into.”

 

“No word from the lady of the house about all of this?” Gladio knew the House of Lucis kept closed tabs on Noctis. 

 

“None. I only received these reports this morning.” Ignis was focused on the bookcases lining the wall on the left side of the room. “I have yet to make my own report on Noctis’ status.”

 

Gladio stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. Since that night, Noctis’ reactions had become more intense. They had all noticed the changes. Gladio’s and Noctis’ relationship was on paper that of work associates. Ignis had Prompto officially cleared and licensed through the Amicitia clan’s business umbrella. It kept the younger blond in their shadows and out of the way of curious eyes. 

 

Noctis was a different case. No matter where he went, what he did, or how big of hunt the young man took down, everyone was waiting for him to make a mistake. Gladio could shield Noctis in the field, but Ignis had to deal with the politics. 

 

He shook his head. “How long can you delay it?”

 

“Another day, two at the most.” Ignis sank down into the chair. There was the tell tale squeak as he leaned back into the dark leather.

 

“Damn it.” Gladio walked around the well-organized desk. He stood in front of Ignis and blocked his empty gaze. “Hey. We’ll figure this out. Keep them safe.”

 

“A venture made far more difficult with the introduction of new players.” Ignis muttered behind his hand.

 

“You mean what Nyx came to talk about.” He sighed. 

 

He took Ignis’ hand and pulled it to his chest effectively breaking the man from his rabbit hole of thoughts. Gladio smiled when Ignis looked up. He squeezed Ignis’ fingers as they looked at one another. 

 

“We got this.” He leaned down. 

 

“Of course.” Ignis’ lips twitched into a small smile. “Just a minor set back.” 

 

Gladio’s hand was halted on its way to remove Ignis’ glasses. Ignis’ long fingers pushing his large palm aside and pulling the silver frames off himself. Gladio stroked the sharp jawline with his thumb before covering Ignis’ lips with his own. 

 

Ignis’ kisses were restrained wildfire. The chair gave a squeak as Ignis stood up, taking two hand fulls of Gladio’s jacket and pulling their bodies closer. Gladio’s fingers curled around the back of his neck as the kiss deepened. He began to make plans to help Ignis relax.

 

The frantic scream from above them shattered the moment. Their gazes fixed on the ceiling above them. Another scream, Prompto’s scream, louder now, came from Noctis’ room and seeped through the thick flooring. They stepped apart and raced for the door. Gladio had to deal with the locked door before they could run into the hallway and up the stairs. 

 

Noctis’ bedroom was in a different state from when Gladio had checked in on them earlier. 

 

“Get away!” Prompto screamed. His back was pressed against the headboard. His blue eyes wide and face wet with tears. “No more!”

  
“It’s me!” Noctis’ back was to them as he stood at the foot of the bed with his voice breaking in worry. “Prompto, you’re dreaming! I wouldn’t hurt you!”

 

“Noct, step away!” Ignis pushed his way forward.    
  


Noct swung around to face them and the purple glow in his eyes shocked Gladio. “He just woke up this way!”

 

“Noct.” Ignis snapped. “Go to my room. In the top drawer of my borough. Fetch what is inside and bring it here. We will handle Prompto!”

 

“But.” Noctis turned to him for answers.

 

“Go!” Gladio pointed to the door. “We got this.”

 

Noctis ran from the room dressed in only his sleep pants and cursing up a storm. Gladio swung his attention back to Prompto who was still in the panic and cowering phase of this night terror. They knew the cowering could turn into attacking or self-harm at any moment. He and Ignis shared an understanding look as Ignis began a slow walk towards Prompto’s right.

 

“Now, Prompto.” Ignis footsteps were quiet and careful. “We’re not going to hurt you.”

 

Prompto’s blue eyes leaked pain as the blond began to scratch at his skin. “No! I’m not who you want!”

 

Ignis’ hands were opened and in front of him as he stepped closer. “Prompto. Do you know who I am?”

 

Prompto halted in his frantic clawing at his skin. His face turned up as tears dripped down his chin. Gladio saw the switch in Prompto’s psyche. The shivering stopped and the scared man turned into a feral attacker. He launched from the bed at Ignis. 

 

“Iggy!” Gladio screamed.

 

Ignis caught Prompto’s arm and used the younger man’s momentum to spin him away. “Hold him!”

 

Gladio opened his arms and wrapped them around Prompto’s chest from behind. Holding onto a deadly, efficient, and agile man such as Prompto was dangerous. Gladio kept a tight hold as Prompto kicked out at Ignis’ face. Ignis leaned away from the kick.

 

“Got it!” Noctis ran in with a syringe with a needle in hand.

 

“Hand it over.” Ignis dodged another kick. “Gladio, keep him still.”

 

“Easier said than done!” He grunted as he leaned his hips away from Prompto’s dangerous feet. 

 

He focused on wrestling Prompto to the ground and ending up on his back. No good deed went without a quick elbow to the gut and a brutal heel to his inner leg. He wrapped his leg around Prompto’s legs and squeezed the raging man’s arms tighter. Ignis tugged the waistband of Prompto’s chibi fox sleep pants down and stuck the needle into the upper leg.

 

“Stop!” Prompto’s wet cry broke a part of Gladio’s heart. “I won’t let you!”

 

Gladio closed his eyes and whispered into Prompto’s ear. “God damn it. Come back to us. You hear me?”

 

Prompto’s body went slack as the medicine took effect. Gladio groaned as he relaxed his arms. 

 

“Shit.” He sat up using the footboard to lean against. “It’s been a few weeks since one of those.”

 

“He looks fine now.” Ignis knelt down at Prompto’s side. “How are you, Gladio?”

 

“Me? Fine.” He winked. “Never worry about me.”

 

Ignis rolled his eyes at him before brushing away the bangs from Prompto’s face. “Let’s get him back to bed. Mayhaps when he awakens, he’ll be in better shape.”

 

“You mean, he won’t want to tear our eyes out?” Gladio sighed, unwilling to move from his spot or his arm holding Prompto close.

 

“But why?” Noctis hissed around his teeth. “And why do you have a drawer full of that stuff?”

 

“We won’t know why Prompto had one of his episodes until he awakens and we can ask him a few questions. Sadly, if this follows the same pattern, he won’t remember many details of his nightmare.” Ignis stood up as he spoke.

 

“And the medicine?” Noctis’ hands curled into fists. 

 

“A precaution.” Ignis stepped forward. “We should all take a moment to compose ourselves before we discuss this further.”

 

“Screw you! What is going on? What are you hiding from us?” Noctis screamed. 

 

“Not the time, Noct.” Gladio grumbled, adjusting Prompto in his lap.

 

“Noct.” Ignis approached the shaking black haired man. “Please, calm down.”

 

Noctis stepped back and shook his head. “No! You always say that and you’re the one always keeping the secrets!”

 

“I do what is needed to protect you.” Ignis pointed at the mirror against the closet wall. “Look at yourself, Noct.”

 

Gladio wasn’t in the best position to back Ignis up or subdue Noctis with Prompto in his lap. Noctis turned to the mirror and saw his reflection. Eyes glowing, nails extended into claws and skin turning into an ashen color were all signs he was slipping into a rage.

 

“Screw this.” Noctis spat and dashed from the room.

 

“Noct!” Ignis called out with a hand extended. “Damnit!”

 

“Don’t wait! Go after him before he does something stupid!” Gladio rose to one knee and pulled Prompto into his arms. “I’ll take care of Prompto, but don’t let Noctis leave the house.”

 

Ignis looked at the ground, looked up at him and Prompto, then ran out of the room. Gladio hoped Ignis could catch Noctis before he headed out and was spotted by anyone. Nyx has just told them to keep their heads down. 

 

“Life goes to shit too quick.” Gladio spoke to his unconscious boyfriend. “Hurry and wake up ok?”

 

Prompto curled into his chest and made a small moan. Gladio carried Prompto to his room and put him to bed. He heard the front door slammed open and shut several times. He had a bad feeling there would be another hole in the wall he would have to patch. 


	3. The ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did not want to leave this orphaned so here is my solution

His dreams were a mess. Prompto knew the moment he had entered the nightmare. He had tried to stay awake as long as possible ever since he came home. He had been driven by exhaustion and Noctis’ strong arms into a deep sleep. The darkness slithered across the floor towards him. Prompto ran as fast as he could until he was stopped by a wall of dripping shadows. He spun around as the iridescent pool of evil began to take shape. He had to escape. He could not relive this hell again. There was nowhere to run or climb or crawl. Panic set into his chest with sharp claws and ripped away the last of his hope.

In the distance beyond the dripping black walls of his prison, he could hear Noctis’ voice.

“Noct!” He cried out. “Stay away!”

The darkness began to rain down on top of him. The inky darkness would drown him. He’d suffocate as it filled every opening of his body. He tried to shield his head as more of the black covered him. Noctis’ echoing voice battered against the walls of pain.

“No. No. No. Stay away.” Prompto pleaded to the one person he wanted to protect more than his own life. “Stay away.”

He continued to scream and beg Noctis to stay away. Save himself. Leave Prompto behind. The others would take care of Noctis. They all were together before Prompto had even met Noctis. They’d continue to take care of Noctis even if he was gone.

The thick blackness was cold as it hit his cheek. He looked up and saw him. He was no longer a blur of darkness and a twisted visage. A tall man with violet hair walked through the dripping walls of pain with ease.

“Who are you?” Prompto tried to reach out for the man.

“You can see me now?” The man smiled. “Good. We are making progress.”

“What do you want?” Prompto tried to step forward but his feet were trapped by the tentacles of swirling death. He was going to drown. He was going to drown this time and there was nothing he could do to stop it. His arms were trapped to his sides as the sentient liquid raised and surrounded him.

 

“I only need your body. My dear Prompto. You wouldn’t mind if I borrowed it for awhile would you?” The man’s hand was ice cold as he caressed Prompto’s cheek.

“No!” Prompto leaned his head away from those pale fingers. He wanted to twist away the darkness had risen to his chest and began to make breathing difficult. “You want Noct. No.”

“Perceptive.” The man’s face was far too close. “But not quite. Now be a good boy and relax. You can’t fight me now if you wanted too.”

Prompto wanted to speak but his throat was squeezed closed. He closed his eyes as the devil kissed the top of his nose.

“Succumb and I’ll take care of everything.”

Prompto held his breath for as long as he could instead. He knew he would lose as he closed his eyes and death encased him in darkness. He would still fight for as long as he was able too, for Noct.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 

Ignis sat at the foot of the bed. Ice pack pressed to his eye. He ignored the headache, or at least he tried. He had expected a fair number of outcomes from following Noctis downstairs. A door in the eye had not been one of them. He should have known better despite Gladio’s insistence of following Noct he should have given the younger man space. He pulled away the ice and replaced his glasses when the lump on the bed began to move.

Prompto’s mussed blonde hair rose from the pillow.

 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

 

From here on down I will list my headcanon for this story as not to leave this story in an orphaned status or forever without an idea where I was going with the entire madness.

 

-Ignis would notice a change in Prompto. Prompto would be far more outgoing than usual.

 

-Upon meeting Lunafreya at the main house the reader would discover she’s been running the entire Lucis household with Cor and Clarus’ help. Ravus is running their family home and hunters back in Tenebrae

 

-Luna would give Ignis and the others official leave of the city. Most of the hunters do not trust Noctis due to his odd nature.

 

-Their journey would take them to each of the tombs, but after each tomb instead of helping Noctis find answers, he seems to gain both strength and madness. He starts seeing demons even in daylight, and even when he looks at Prompto

 

-Months pass and soon Noctis realizes he can call the demons to him. This does not sit well with Ignis and Gladio while Prompto encourages Noctis to continue. Ardyn grows stronger the more demons there are in the world giving him more energy to live outside of a compatible host.

 

-Prompto himself would be internally struggling against Ardyn. There would be days he was himself and others he would ‘wake up’ and realize days had passed. He eventually confides in Ignis and Gladio. Both men having realized Prompto was not himself weeks ago. They keep Prompto around because they care for him but also feel this is all linked to Noctis.

 

-The entire story was to be OT4 with focus on Ignis/Gladio relationship and struggle between helping the two other men but also struggling with how to contain the madness overtaking both of them. As well as if they could truly subdue or worse kill either man.

 

-Upon the last dungeon in the ruins of what was Solheim Noctis not only opens the last tomb but also releases Ifrit from his prison under the century-old dungeons. Noctis disappears with Ifrit. I had thought about using Pitioss but playing through that dungeon again was torture in itself.

 

-Ardyn is ready to separate himself from Prompto when they find Noctis, but Prompto keeps him trapped inside himself. Prompto is certain if he can ‘die’ with Ardyn trapped inside it will fix everything. Noctis fall into madness and the growing number of demons It’s all guesswork and conjecture but he’s willing to try.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who took the time to read, leave a kudo or a comment, Thank you so, so much. Sadly Real life is not letting me do much on the fanfic arena. I did not feel good deleting the story or not giving some resolution. I hope this helps. Thank you again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am uncertain if there will be a part 2   
> It will depend on interest


End file.
